Del recuerdo a la realidad
by Suki90
Summary: AU - El salto del recuerdo de tu primer amor a la realidad no siempre les pasa a todos; incluso cuando sucede, en muchas de las ocasiones te decepcionas porque lo que terminas por ver no se asemeja a tu recuerdo.


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora: **S** uki90  
 **T** ítulo: Del recuerdo a la realidad.  
 **P** ersonajes: Yūichirō Hyakuya y Shinoa Hīragi –YuuNoa AU–  
 **A** dvertencia: Un poco de OOC.

* * *

 _El único recuerdo que tengo tan claro como el agua, es el de aquel verano que pasé en el campo junto a Mahiru, Shinya y su grupo de amigos, de aquellas vacaciones de cuando tan sólo tenía 8 años de edad._

 _¿Por qué? Bueno, pueden ser muchas razones, como por ejemplo: El hecho de que fue mi primer viaje con algún miembro de mi familia; también que por primera vez me sentí libre, relajada, a diferencia de lo que vivía en casa al estar encerrada todo el tiempo por cuestiones del estudio._

 _Pero el motivo principal de que atesore ese verano, es aquel niño de ojos esmeralda que conocí._

El mero recuerdo de aquel sonriente niño de ojos esmeralda, hizo que la joven de cabellos lavanda dejara que una tierna sonrisa se posara sobre sus labios. Tomó un sorbo de su café y continuó ojeando el libro que se supone debía estudiar para su examen de acceso a la universidad.

 _Sí, la primera vez que vi a ese niño… fue en aquella ocasión en la que terminé perdida en el bosque que estaba detrás de la mansión en donde nos hospedábamos en aquel momento._

* * *

 _La pequeña niña de cabello lavanda y vestido blanco, continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, viendo con un gran temor a su alrededor._

— _Tengo miedo… Mahiru, Shinya… —susurró Shinoa, quien apretó sus manos contra su pecho, sintiendo la necesidad de llorar._

 _Shinoa alzó la mirada para ver el cielo. A pesar de que los arboles cubrían gran parte de la vista, aún se podía ver… Todavía había bastante luz, pero no estaba segura de poder salir antes de que se hiciera de noche._

 _¿En qué momento se fue a meter en ese lugar?_

 _Ah claro, todo por su inmensa curiosidad, típica niña que no se sabe quedar quita ante alguna novedad._

 _Pero ahora la realidad la había golpeado. No quería moverse ya de donde estaba, tenía mucho miedo de perderse más, pero tal vez si merodeaba un poco por los alrededores podría ver algo que reconociera y le ayudara a volver hacia su casa._

 _Comenzó a andar lentamente, apretando fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho. Sus ojos veían por todos lados buscando algo familiar, pero todo se veía malditamente igual, no había diferencia de un árbol a otro…_

 _¡Todos le eran iguales!_

 _Pasó por lo menos una media hora en la que caminó sin rumbo, dando vueltas por todos lados; eso era peligroso, pues se estaba adentrando cada vez más en el bosque y las posibilidades de que la encontraran a esas alturas serían nulas._

 _Se detuvo nuevamente y finalmente rompió en llanto. Estaba sola, no había nadie cerca para que la escuchara, y eso la aterrorizó más._

— _¡Por favor… que alguien me ayude…! ¡Tengo miedo…! ¡Mahiru...! ¡Shinya…! —gritó entre el llanto, esperando que alguien, por alguna extraña razón… un milagro, pudiera oírla y le ayudara._

 _Siguió llorando sin control durante unos cuantos minutos más, cuando de pronto sintió cómo es que alguien la tomó del hombro con fuerza— Oye —sus ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella._

 _La pequeña se giró con lentitud y fue ahí cuando finalmente puede ver unos brillantes y enormes ojos color esmeralda hipnotizaron, aquellos orbes no mostraban temor alguno, y por alguna extraña razón le brindaron algo seguridad._

— _Oye —volvió a hablar el niño, viendo que la niña no le había respondido._

— _¿Qui-Quién eres tú…? —preguntó entre sollozos._

— _Mi nombre es Yūichirō, pero todos me dicen Yuu, ¿y tú? —respondió él al mismo tiempo en que sacaba de su short un pequeño pañuelo y le limpiaba las lágrimas con un poco de torpeza, algo que por supuesto no incomodó a la niña._

— _Shinoa..._

 _El pequeño, que finalmente había limpiado las lágrimas de la chica aparentemente nueva, asintió en señal de saludo— Bueno, ¿y qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó confundido, guardando la tela de nuevo en su bolsillo._

 _Hipeando un poco, Shinoa bajó la mirada avergonzada— Me perdí… No conozco bien el bosque y ya no pude regresar…_

— _¿Y por qué entraste al bosque entonces? —le preguntó confundido— ¡Si no sabes el camino no debiste entrar, niña tonta! —regañó._

 _Shinoa, quien no estaba en el mejor estado emocional del mundo tan sólo cerró los ojos y volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Aquello sin duda hizo sentir un poco mal al niño, nunca le había gustado ver a una niña llorar._

 _Algo molesto y hasta cierto punto fastidiado debido a su poco aguante suspiró y se rascó la cabeza._

— _Bueno, no importa… Vamos, salgamos de aquí —dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la hizo caminar._

 _Shinoa, quien tan sólo se dejo guiar por el pequeño de ojos verdes, se limpió las lagrimas y apretó su mano, sonriendo levemente._

— _Dime… ¿Qué es lo que hacías tú en el bosque…? —le preguntó ella._

 _Yuu, quien sólo miraba hacia el frente y no soltaba el agarre de su mano, le respondió— Sólo exploraba. Como mi hermano y su grupo de amigos que viven por aquí cerca son muy aburridos, pues vine a ver qué encontraba de interesante en el bosque._

— _¿Y cómo fue que me encontraste…? —le preguntó. Si sólo estaba explorando, era difícil creer que hubiera ido en la misma dirección que ella._

— _Lloras muy fuerte, te escuché a unos cuantos metros… —le respondió, ahora si mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa segura—. No te preocupes niña, saldremos de aquí… Como mi hermano me enseñó que es importante dejar marcas en lugares desconocidos para no perdernos, sé por dónde debemos regresar…_

 _Ante aquella noticia, la pequeña dama no pudo evitar sonreír más. Este niño era increíble._

 _Caminaron durante algunos minutos en silencio, sin soltarse en ningún momento. Siguiendo la ruta que Yuu había dejado por medio de marcas en los arboles, Shinoa no tardó mucho en ver a lo lejos la casa en donde se estaban hospedando, pero por sobre todo, a su sus hermanos, los amigos de estos y a alguien que no conocía dirigiéndose hacia ellos con apuro._

 _Al estar finalmente cerca, Yuu soltó a Shinoa y la dejó ir a los brazos de los que seguramente eran su familia, quienes por supuesto la recibieron aliviados._

— _Pequeña Shinoa… ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó él de ojos azules con preocupación mientras Mahiru la abrazaba._

— _Estábamos preocupados por ti, al no verte en tu habitación y no encontrarte por ninguna parte temimos lo peor —expresó la joven que para Yuu se veía exactamente como Shinoa, sólo que un poco mayor._

— _Perdón… —se disculpó ella, separándose un poco—. Me fui al bosque porque quería ver cómo eran realidad, no como los de los libros, pero me perdí… —admitió con vergüenza—. Pero luego apareció Yuu y-…_

— _¿Yuu? —preguntó Shinya, por fin notando la presencia del niño— ¡Oh~...! Si no mal recuerdo, él es tu hermanito menor, ¿verdad, Guren?_

 _El mencionado, quien finalmente dio un paso hacia al frente para estar a lado de Shinya, vio al pequeño de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa burlona— Se podría decir —expresó él antes de inclinarse hacia él—. Así que ya te conseguiste una novia, ¿eh? Mira que algo me aprendiste bien —susurró con picardía, moviendo con su dedo índice la cabeza del menor._

— _¡Eso qué tiene que ver, estúpido Guren! —reclamó el menor con fastidio. Era precisamente por eso que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano y sus amigos, siempre terminaba siendo objeto de burla._

 _Aquella reacción tan sólo provocó que los Hīragi mayores rieran, mientras que Shinoa tan sólo parpadeaba confundida._

— _¿Así que el pequeño Yuu fue quien te salvó? —preguntó Mahiru con una sonrisa a su hermana_

— _Sí… —afirmó ella antes de girarse hacia el niño y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, sonrojando levemente al muchachito._

— _En ese caso, muchas gracias, querido Yuu —respondió Mahiru con una sonrisa, provocando nuevamente que el pequeño de ojos esmeralda se sonrojara un poco. Ese hecho le era un poco fastidioso, pero es que no podía evitarlo, aquella señorita era muy bonita, tenía que estar ciego como para no admitirlo._

 _No obstante, aquel pequeño destello carmesí en las mejillas del Hyakuya terminó por irse cuando el de cabellos plateados llamó la atención de todos con un ligero carraspeo._

— _Pequeño Yuu, Shinoa querida —los llamó él, logrando que estos lo miraran finalmente—. Lo que hicieron el día de hoy fue muy peligroso. Internarse en un bosque sin la protección y el cuidado de un adulto es muy riesgoso. Fueron muy imprudentes._

— _P-Pero… yo sé cómo evitar perderme, Guren me enseñó… —se excusó el niño viendo de reojo al mayor de orbes violeta._

— _Hey, hey a mí no me metas, TontiYuu —expresó él—. Es cierto, te enseñé, pero es la primera vez que lo pones a prueba, bien pudiste perderte también. Tuviste suerte._

 _Aquel dato terminó por hacer que tanto Yuu como Shinoa tragaran un poco de saliva, nervioso por lo que los adultos les estaban diciendo._

 _Shinya, sin embargo, volvió a hablar— Guren tiene razón, siendo la primera vez pudieron ocurrir muchas cosas —ante ese comentario, Yuu no pudo evitar bajar la mirada—. Sin embargo… —esto llamó la atención de los niños nuevamente—, esa acción tuya ayudó mucho a mi querida hermanita, y eso te lo agradezco._

 _La sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Yuu no se hizo esperar. A pesar de que no le gustara recibir sermones o regaños, no negaba que le era grato saber que reconocían sus habilidades. Eso les demostraría a todos quién era él y de lo que era capaz._

 _Shinoa, mientras tanto, tan sólo se limitó a verlo con aquella sonrisa que ahora no abandonaba su rostro. Ese niño la había salvado prácticamente quedarse perdida por horas, y estaba agradecida por eso, pero igualmente le llamaba la atención la actitud tan determinada que este poseía y su deseo por ser reconocido._

 _Sin duda alguna, ese niño le estaba cayendo muy bien._

— _Bueno, ya que los niños están a salvo, ¿qué les parece si vamos con Sayuri y los demás? Se quedaron esperando con la comida preparada —comentó Mahiru—. Querido Yuu, ¿te quedarás a comer?_

— _¿Eh? Ah, bueno…_

— _Vamos niño, ahora no tienes excusa para irte a la casa —expresó Guren burlonamente—, prácticamente te están implorando que te quedes —señaló él en ese momento a la jovencita de orbes marrones que sujetaban con fuerza la camisa del niño por detrás, lo que terminó por volver a sonrojar al pequeño de orbes esmeralda._

 _Algo apenada por su accionar, la niña bajo levemente la mirada— Quédate… por favor… —pidió ella al tiempo en que miraba de vez en cuando a su prisionero._

 _Yuu, quien se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado, terminó por correr la mirada y rascarse levemente una mejilla— B-Bueno, tengo hambre así que…_

— _¡Muy bien~! Ya que nos decidimos, pasemos al comedor —expresó Shinya, quien fue seguido por Mahiru y Guren, que por supuesto iban tomados de la mano, dejando así atrás a los más pequeños._

 _Los dos niños, que tan sólo se dedicaron a ver a los mayores entrar en la casa, permanecieron en su lugar durante algunos minutos más, escuchando cómo dentro de la aparente mini mansión, se escuchaban risas y gritillos que confirmaban el buen tiempo que se estaba pasando allí adentro._

 _Shinoa, quien aún seguía mirando con curiosidad a Yuu, nuevamente y con algo de pena jaló la manga de la playera del niño para llamar su atención— ¿Vendrías… a jugar mañana? —preguntó ella con algo de timidez, no sabiendo si realmente a él le había agradado pasar tiempo con ella como a su persona le gustó._

 _Yuu, quien tan sólo se quedó viéndola durante algunos segundos, al final le mostró una enorme sonrisa, y con la mejilla izquierda levemente sonrojada, tomó la mano de Shinoa y la jaló con él, corriendo hacia la entrada— ¡Anda, vamos adentro, tengo hambre!_

 _Dejándose guiar por la cálida y protectora mano de Yūichirō, Shinoa tan sólo atinó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, esperando ansiosa el día siguiente._

* * *

 _De eso ya han pasado 8 años… y no lo he vuelto a ver. La última vez que fui a ese pequeño pueblo, me dijeron que los Ichinose y Yuu se habían mudado. Ni siquiera mi hermano Shinya o Mahiru tuvieron contacto por muchos años con ellos. Y cuando lograron hacerlo, me dijeron que Yuu se había ido de la casa y que no habían hablado con él en muchos años._

 _Hasta la fecha no sé nada de él._

La joven de cabellos lavanda continúo ojeando el libro al que ya ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, dio nuevamente un sorbo a su ahora helado café y se levantó. No tenía caso seguir ahí sentada si no tenía interés en estudiar. A final de cuentas el examen era al día siguiente, lo que aprendió, aprendió y lo que no, igual.

— Shinoa, ya vete a dormir —llamó alguien por detrás, fastidiada.

— Sí~, ya voy Mitsu —canturreó la joven de la familia, sabiendo que ese tonito le fastidiaba mucho a su compañera de toda la vida, Mitsuba Sangu. Una bella rubia de ojos violeta y bien moldeado cuerpo a descripción de la mismísima Shinoa.

Ya con la lámpara apagada, Shinoa finalmente se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir después de darle las buenas noche a su compañera, la cual sólo le respondió entre murmullos.

El día siguiente era importante, así que lo mejor era no pensar en nada más a partir de ese instante. Con eso mente, Shinoa cerró los ojos.

* * *

A pesar de que su examen era hasta dentro de una hora, las jóvenes de familias adineradas ya estaban prácticamente llegando a la universidad de Tokio. Ambas decidieron que lo mejor era llegar temprano, para así evitarse problemas y resolver el examen con tranquilidad.

Las dos jóvenes mujeres iban tan metidas en su conversación mientras se dirigían a la entrada del edificio, que no se dieron cuenta de si alguien pasaba o se posaba frente a ellas, por lo que inevitablemente, Shinoa terminó chocando con la espalda de otra persona, lo que la llevó directo al suelo.

— ¡Shinoa! —llamó Mitsuba con sorpresa, inclinando hacia ella.

— Ah, lo siento, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la persona con la que Shinoa chocó, al darse la vuelta y verla en el suelo.

Mitsuba, quien estaba aún a su lado, miró al muchacho — Oye, no deberías quedarte ahí parado como si nada, la gente que vaya con prisa puede chocar contigo —expresó ella, reprendiendo al joven que sólo la veía con seriedad.

— Ya, lo siento.

— Tranquila Mitsu, esto igualmente fue mi culpa —tranquilizó Shinoa mientras veía a su amiga—. S-Sí, no se preocupe, esto igual fue mi cul-… —expresó Shinoa antes de observar al muchacho que tenía frente a ella. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida— pa...

— Aún así, tu amiga tiene razón, no debí quedarme parado a medio camino —expresó el muchacho, quien finalmente le tendió la mano—. Vamos, déjame ayudarte.

Shinoa, ya no dijo ni una sola palabra más y se quedó viéndolo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, un leve calor en sus mejillas se hizo presente al sentir la intensa mirada del muchacho de ojos verdes sobre ella.

 _No puede ser… debo estar soñando._

— ¿Shinoa? —la llamó Mitsuba.

 _No puede ser… es que de verdad es demasiado como para ser cierto. Además, se supone que todos tenemos un doble en el mundo, ¿no? Esta puede ser una de esas ocasiones._

 _Porque ya es demasiada coincidencia que justo ayer estuviera pensando en él, y ahora…_

— Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ahora el muchacho, quien terminó por agacharse a la estatura de ella— ¿Segura que no te lastimaste?

Saliendo de aquella estupefacción en la que entró por algunos segundos, Shinoa finalmente controló aquel sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas y tomó con decisión la mano del joven, el cual se alzó primero y después la jaló a ella.

Ya una vez con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, la joven simplemente suspiró— _Bueno, las cosas pasan por algo, Shinoa. Puede que ni él se acuerde de mi, pero… de los males el menor —_ pensó para así antes de dirigirse a él— Tranquilo, de verdad estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme —agradeció ella, sonriéndole como hacía años no le sonreía a alguien.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de alejar su mano de la de él, este misteriosamente apretó un poco más su agarre, sorprendiendo así a la joven de la familia Hīragi. Esta dirigió su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia él, y ahí se dio cuenta.

— Mitsu, ¿te puedes adelantar…? —preguntó la Hīragi sin despegar su mirada de la del joven de orbes esmeraldas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó la rubia, no entendiendo bien qué pasaba.

— No importa, sólo… hazlo. Te alcanzo en un rato, ¿está bien? —le pidió nuevamente la Hīragi, quien dirigió su mirada hacia las manos que aún se encontraban juntas.

— No te preocupes, no te la retendré mucho —le dijo el muchacho a Mitsuba, la cual al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Sabiendo que ahí hacia un mal tercio, aunque no se lo dijeran, molesta tomó con fuerza su bolso y se dirigió con molestia hacia el interior del edificio, siendo obviamente observada por el joven que le había pedido "gentil y discretamente" que si se podía ir.

Ya vería esa Shinoa cuando la viera.

— Tienes una amiga muy interesante —fue lo único que dijo él entre risillas, antes de soltar lentamente la mano de Shinoa.

— Mitsu es… una buena chica —expresó ella, finalmente alzando su mirada a quien ahora era muchísimo más alto de lo que ella recordaba.

— Me imagino —expresó él.

El silencio entre ellos no se hizo esperar mucho, lo único que se escuchaba eran las voces de las personas que pasaban.

La muchacha lo observaba tan detenidamente, que el de ojos verdes fue capaz de sentirlo lo suficiente como para que dirigiese de nuevo su mirada hacia ella— ¿Y ahora qué mosco te pico? ¿O es que acaso te comió la lengua el gato? —la cuestionó con un tono de burla.

La joven Hīragi negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba sus labios. Parecía que todo seguía siendo como ella lo recordaba— No has cambiado nada, Yuu.

— Tú tampoco, sigues igual de chaparrita —le respondió con cariño, antes de posar su mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga y molestarla sobre ello mientras le movía la cabeza.

 _El salto del recuerdo de tu primer amor a la realidad no siempre les pasa a todos; incluso cuando sucede, en muchas de las ocasiones te decepcionas porque lo que terminas por ver no se asemeja a tu recuerdo._

 _Pero, para mi fortuna, a mi… eso no me pasó._

* * *

 **Suki:** Una pequeña idea que se me vino de pronto al estar buscando sugerencias para fanfics que me ayudaran a seguir escribiendo. Ya saben, una lista de temas que seguir. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
